


Stats_Canada Fanart

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stats_Canada Fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stats_Canada Fanart

Stats_Canada is [here on Twitter](https://twitter.com/stats_canada)


End file.
